headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Douglas
| type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Avengers Defenders Guardians of the Galaxy Infinity Watch Knowhere Corps | known relatives = Arthur Douglas Father. Also known as Drax the Destroyer. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Iron Man'' #54 | final appearance = | actor = }} Heather Douglas, also known as Moondragon, is a fictional comic book character who has been presented as both a hero and a villain. She is featured in comic book titles published by Marvel Comics and was introduced under the awful code-name of Madame MacEvil in ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #54 in January 1973 in a story titled "Sub-Mariner: Target for Death!". Biography Origin Heather Douglas was the daughter of Arthur Douglas and Yvette Steckley, and grew up in Los Angeles, California. When she was still a child, her parents and she were driving through the valley when they unwittingly spotted an alien scout ship that belonged to the demogogue known as Thanos. Thanos ordered his people to destroy the vehicle, so as to leave no witnesses. Heather survived the crash, but her parents were killed. She would learn later that her father would be resurrected as Drax the Destroyer and outfitted to destroy Thanos. A'Lars of Titan recovered the orphaned Heather and brought her to the moon where she was raised in a monastery by monks of Shao-Lorn. There, she learned body hardening techniques, meditation, and unlocked her innate psychokinetic powers. Madame MacEvil Thanos waged an attack on Titan and destroyed the Shao-Lorn monastery. Heather managed to escape in a space ship and made her way towards Earth. Calling herself Madame MacEvil, she decided to study Earth's superhumans, hoping to use them as a counter-measure against Thanos. Using a robotic extension of the Titan computer system known as I.S.A.A.C., Madame MavEvil took a space ship to Earth where she had the computer take remote control of Iron Man's armor. Controlling the armor, she pitted him against the Atlantean king, Namor, the Sub-Mariner. Iron Man 54 The Avengers Heather Douglas was one of several applicants to try out for the Avengers. She was turned down however in favor of Hank McCoy, aka the Beast. Avengers 144 Abilities Powers * Psychokinesis :* Body hardening :* Telepathy :* Telekinesis * Transformation This is a former ability that Moondragon no longer possesses. For a time, she was able to transform herself into a giant dragon. Skills * Genius-level intellect * Martial arts * Meditation * Piloting Equipment * Mind Gem: As a member of the second iteration of the Infinity Watch, Heather Douglas became the custodian of the Mind Gem. Notes & Trivia Appearances * Avengers 144 * Daredevil 103 * Daredevil 105 * Daredevil 108 * Iron Man 54 * Patsy Walker, A.K.A. Hellcat! 1 External Links * * Moondragon at Wikipedia * * References Gallery Heather Douglas 002.jpg Heather Douglas 003.jpg Heather Douglas 004.jpg